The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Agapanthus, botanically known as Agapanthus africanus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘HinesAg1’. The new variety originated as a sport from tissue culture of Agapanthus africanus ‘Hinag’, commercially known as SUMMER GOLD ‘Hinag’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,866) in June 1999 in Irvine, Calif.
The new plant was first asexually propagated in Irvine, Calif. in 1999 and has been asexually reproduced by divisions for approximately 12.5 years in Irvine, Calif. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by divisions.
‘HinesAg1’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing of this application.